


Kodak

by CrimzonChyld



Series: Domesticated [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Curtain Fic, Dean and Dogs, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sibling Incest, Slash, Wincest - Freeform, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimzonChyld/pseuds/CrimzonChyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Dean thinks maybe dogs aren't all that bad.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Kodak

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **I do not own nor am I affiliated with Supernatural, WB, CW, Kripke Enterprises, actors, or other affiliates there of. No profit is being made from this. Claimed under fair use as parody.**  
> 

Sometimes Dean wondered why he got Sam a dog.

It was easy enough to figure out, Sam loved dogs and, other than the time he'd lived with that vet, he'd never been able to have a dog.

Dean never met that vet, didn’t know her, didn’t want to know her and didn’t even like thinking about the time Sam spent with her. He'd never say so much to Sam but any woman that's going to guilt a person with no home or income to take in a stray animal they already feel terrible about hurting in the first place . . . really?

Dean didn't really dislike all dogs a whole lot. He hated yippy little things but most dogs were okay to give a short pet to, so long as he didn't own the damn thing.

Dean thought his own aversion to canines (other than being attacked by hell hounds) had something to do with having some other living thing that had to depend on him. Growing up, Sam was enough responsibility, he didn't need to think about dog food and walks and everything else. Also, there were hunters that had dogs and those dogs usually ended up being killed by whatever the hunter was after or whatever the dog was trying to save its owner from. Why get attached to something that's just a momentary distraction to a monster?

Dean figured that was the biggest reason for him to always side with Dad when Sam started asking for a dog when they were kids. Sam would get attached and then they'd either end up leaving the thing behind on one of their “get the hell outta town now” deals or the dog would get killed by . . . something. Or, spending so much time in motels, the dog could easily get hit by a car.

Dean would be left picking up the pieces of his little brother's shattered heart. He couldn't even bear to think about it.

There was a whole host of reasons why having a dog on the road was a bad idea. Dean fervently agree with his father every time he started listing them. Of course, that just led to the longer list of reasons Sam was beginning to resent his big brother back then.

That was then though, this was now and Sam had a dog. A dog that Dean bought for him in what he was sure now had been a burst of insanity.

It was just that, Sam's birthday had been coming up and Sam had already gotten his new computer by then. Dean always assumed he could get a gift card to some computer nerd store or something but he really wanted to give Sam a really great gift. Something that Sam would really love and something that he couldn't have when they had been hunting.

Then one of his co-workers mentioned that he had to sell his dog since he was moving and Dean immediately knew it would be the perfect gift for his brother.

Of course, Sam would have probably preferred a dog “rescued” from the local pound but if this guy couldn't find a buyer, he'd have to drop his dog there regardless.

Kodak (What kind of name was that anyway, was the guy a photographer?) was expensive too. Even after the work Dean did on the guy's car, Dean still had to shell out a few hundred bucks for the Schipperke.

He wasn't a big dog, that was working against him in Dean's opinion. A look at the kind of dogs that Sam usually liked went against him. They were mutts but they were at least decent sized mutts. Kodak was fox-like and didn't have a tail, he was all black with pointed ears and a very fluffy coat that Sam had to brush every week. Sam also had to vacuum several times a week because Kodak's fur ended up everywhere. But, Sam adored Kodak and the feeling appeared to be mutual.

It wasn't really that Dean didn't like Kodak, he was pretty well trained not to bark unless there was a stranger at the door (Halloween would have been noisy if they hadn’t put the dog in a kennel in the garage far away from the door) and he was well behaved for the most part. It was just that he like to be involved with everything. It caused a bit of a cramp in Sam and Dean's “alone” time.

Before Kodak there was no need to think of their time together as “alone” time because they were alone in this house. Now, every time they got intimate, Kodak seemed to want to partake in it. He'd run around their legs when they were standing, jump on the couch when they . . . “not-cuddled”, and sit on the floor in the bedroom staring up at them (Kodak was not allowed on the bed) whenever they were trying to have sex. The last part wouldn't have been so bad, easily ignored in fact if he didn't keep pacing back and forth and whining every five minutes. Sam always had to lead Kodak out of the room and close the door on him which led to more whining, which thankfully subsided after a few minutes. Still, for those few minutes, Sam would be terribly distracted, pouting at the bedroom door, obviously sympathizing with his cock-blocking mutt.

Dean pretty much ignored Kodak's presence most of the time. It wasn't hard, Kodak was practically glued to Sam's side most days. Kodak went on Sam's runs with him, he'd flop down in the garage while Sam had a work out. He'd sit next to Sam on the couch or at his feet. He was clever too, he'd bring Sam his leash if he needed to go out, he'd only use the grass pad in the garage at night or when Sam wasn't home, he didn't bother Dean with that task if he was the only one there.

Dean supposed he and Kodak lived in some kind of harmony, pretty much ignoring one another most of the time. He'd been pretty affectionate with Dean when he'd loaded the dog in the car and drove off to places unknown, even after Dean had sternly warned him that if Kodak peed in his car, Dean would drop him off at the nearest sausage factory. After Kodak had gotten to the house though, he'd figured out pretty quickly who would pay attention to him, feed him, walk him, play with him and generally shower him with affection.

It was fine with Dean, he liked that the dog made Sam happy. Even if he'd had an irrational stab of jealousy at one point. Sam occasionally had really bad nightmares, worse than any he used to have even after Jessica had died. The next few days, he'd stick abnormally close to Dean, always needing to be in the same room as him, or right next to Dean if he could. Dean didn't really mind but he never thought he actually liked it until the morning after a bad nightmare had come and Sam spent most of the day outside playing with Kodak. Dean had fallen into a grumpy slump at that, for some reason it bothered him that Sam would rather play with his dog than stay next Dean all day. The jealously quickly dissipated though, when Sam had come back into the house at one point to grab some water.

He'd stopped long enough to pull Dean into a bone-crushing hug and whispered, “Thanks for getting me a dog, Dean.”

Sam had pulled away and Dean took in his happy, dimpled grin, flushed face and bright eyes. He'd smiled back at his brother, figuring that if Kodak made Sam this happy after one of his notorious nightmares, it was totally worth it.

Then, one rainy weekday afternoon, Dean had fallen into a doze on the couch, the television playing a long forgotten game. He never knew whether to be surprised by the couch napping or not. He'd still wasn't quite used to being able to sleep the entire night, he was so used to catching the odd catnaps wherever he found someplace comfortable enough. The couch was pretty comfortable so he wasn't sure that his body felt that comfort and thought it was time to nap or if he was just getting too old to stay awake all day. Or maybe he was just catching up on all the sleep he'd missed over the years.

He was in the middle of what was promising to be a very good dream that involved him, Sam and a vibrating bed when Dream-Sam licked his nose.

Dean woke with a start and found himself face to face with Kodak, who was sitting in front of him and had his head tilted in curiosity.

With a grimace, Dean sat up, wiping his nose, “The fuck, dog?”

Kodak gave a small whine, shuffling his front paws and looking at him expectantly.

Dean frowned, “What?”

There was a rumble of thunder that caused the picture window behind Dean to vibrate and he turned to look outside. Dean hadn't realized how dark it had gotten since the lights inside were on but the clouds overhead were nearly black, blocking out the late afternoon sun. It was pouring out and the wind was whipping through the neighbor's willow tree. A bright flash of lightning was followed soon after by another loud crash of thunder.

Dean looked back at the dog, “You afraid of the storm?”

Kodak barked then ran out of the room only to come back with his leash, setting it down at Dean's feet.

“Are you kidding me?” Dean asked incredulously, “Look mutt, even if I did walks, I wouldn't bring you out out in this weather. I'm not getting drenched for you and it's not worth getting rain water sprayed everywhere when you get back inside, not to mention the bitch fit Sam would throw when he'd have to brush out that mangy fur of yours. You know where to go if you need to . . . go.”

Kodak whined and ran out of the room again. Dean sighed heavily and slid back so his back was against the arm of the couch, picked up the television remote and commenced channel surfing. He turned the volume up so he could hear it over the occasional claps of thunder.

Kodak came back after a few minutes, this time with Sam's running shoe in his mouth. He dropped it next to his leash and whined loudly.

Dean's eyebrows drew together, “Sam?”

Kodak barked again, his butt wiggled slightly since he had no tail to wag.

Dean looked outside again, Sam had left earlier saying he had to run some errands and go to the grocery store. Looking at the clock on the cable box he saw that was two hours ago.

Dean looked down at the dog again, “What? You want Sam?”

Kodak barked twice and Dean rolled his eyes. Another roll of thunder sounded, Dean looked outside and felt the first twinge of unease. Turning back he picked up his cellphone from the coffee table.

“Fine” he huffed, though why he was putting on an act of not worrying about his little brother in front of a dog, he didn't know. “Let's call your damn owner then if you want him so bad.”

The call went straight to voicemail, Dean scowled, “Dammit, Sammy.”

Sam should know better than turning off his cell, especially in this weather, what if Dean needed him for some reason? What if Sam needed help? Maybe they didn't hunt anymore but that didn't mean there weren't any monsters in the world anymore. It couldn't be the storm interfering with the phone, Dean was sure of that, otherwise wouldn't his phone have problems too?

Kodak whined again.

“He's fine.” Dean said irritably to the dog. “He'll be home any minute, so just quit yer bitchin', huh?”

Kodak looked at him forlornly for a few minutes then snorted. He laid down and laid his head on his front legs, glancing up sadly at Dean now and then. It was slightly unnerving.

Over the next fifteen minutes, Dean became increasingly agitated. Every flash of lightning, every roll of thunder caused him to stare outside, looking for the familiar sight of the Impala.

He snatched up his phone again, carefully checked it for any messages or missed calls, which he would have seen the first time but he checked again anyway. Then he called Sam's phone again.

“Dammit Sam,” he reiterated to the voicemail, “turn your phone back on and call me back immediately.”

Kodak sat up again, shifting his weight from paw to paw, he whined quietly. Dean didn't dare move from his place on the couch, it was the best place to spot the car if – no – when Sam got home. His legs were restless though, he couldn't keep his feet from wiggling with nervous energy.

Finally, unable to stand it anymore, he got up, slipping his phone into his pocket. He started wandering around the house, straightening up out of nervous frustration, frequently looking out the window. Then he sighed heavily and sat down in the living room chair, facing the window, knee bouncing, what the hell was taking Sam so long?

Kodak came over to him and he was about to snap at the dog when Kodak sat up, resting his paws on the chair and laid his head on Dean's leg. Dean and Kodak looked at each other for a long time and then the dog licked Dean's hand. With a small bemused smile, he started petting the dog. It seemed like the dog was just as worried about Sam but was trying to comfort him all the same. Petting the dog seemed to calm both of them down.

After a little while of this petting as the storm settled into something a little less threatening, the dog's head popped up and swiveled around. He got down and trotted over to the couch, jumping up and looking intently out the window. Sure enough after another minute or two, Dean heard a familiar engine coming down the road, he stood in time to see the Impala pull into the driveway, Kodak's butt was wagging frantically.

“About time,” he muttered darkly.

Now that he knew Sam was safe, he could afford to be mad.

As Sam pulled the car into the garage, Kodak hopped down from the couch and ran for the back door, he barked happily a couple of times. He started running back and forth between the door and Dean. He looked up at Dean as if to ask if Dean was excited as he was that Sam was back.

Sam opened the back door, he had several reusable bags with him, most slung over his shoulders.

“Hey buddy,” he greeted the enthusiastic dog who was now prancing on his hind legs, trying not to actually jump on Sam as he'd been trained not to but looking like he very much wanted to.

After putting the bags on the dining room table he knelt down, scrubbing Kodak's head and ears vigorously, talking to him in his ridiculous “doggy talk” as he called it.

Dean huffed in annoyance, “Where have you been?” He snapped.

Sam looked at him for the first time an straightened up. “Why, what did I do?”

“You've been gone for hours,” Dean groused. “You said you were just going to run some errands. There was a storm, I called you, is your cell off? I-your dog was freaking out.”

Sam's eyebrows shot up and looked at Dean a way that let Dean know that Sam knew he was just covering up his own worry by blaming it on the dog.

“M'sorry,” Sam said, trying to look contrite, “I forgot to charge my cell, it's dead, I didn't realize it until I went to call you. I wanted to tell you that I was about to head home when the storm hit but I wanted to wait a little for the rain to let up a bit. Now, I could try and make it up to Kodak,” he sauntered up to Dean and hooked his fingers the jean's belt loops pulling him forward. “Or, I could make it up to you first, that is, if you were worried about me . . .”

Dean looked away, trying to hang on to his irritation but heat was already pooling in his gut at Sam's tone, “There's such a thing as payphones and I wasn't worried, your dog is just annoying is all . . . .”

Sam shrugged letting go and stepping away, “Well, if that's the case-”

Dean caught him by the wrist and tugged him back, “Where do you think your going? You need to make it up to me for putting up with your crazy dog.”

Sam only smiled and bent to kiss him before Dean dragged him into the bedroom.

For once Kodak didn't follow them.

After that, Dean couldn't help but feel slightly more fond of a dog that, although was worried about Sam during a storm, chose to comfort him when he needed it most.

Maybe dogs weren't so bad after all.

Or, at least maybe Kodak wasn't.


End file.
